Hellsing: Bright eyes
by Tina senpai
Summary: I wrote this over a year ago after one of my favourite singers passed away. This was a somewhat tribute to him.


~Hellsing: Bright eyes~

The rain came down hard, washing away whatever was left burning of the once great city of London. Everyone and everything was dead and burnt.

A few stragglers had managed to take refuge, some even burying themselves deep in the basements of their houses and flats, others in the dark underground tunnels.

Among those that weren't hiding, the ones that were fighting; the Hellsing organization, The Iscariots and the Letzes Battoulion millennium.

It was long and drawn out, but finally, the villains where defeated.

But what no one saw, was the inner pain and war that raged within some of those fighting.

~Anderson and Maxwell~

Like a son.

Like a brother.

Like a friend.

Like a pupil.

Anderson had now lost someone he cared for deeply. In a moment of deep pray, he knew what he had to do. But...

There was still that part of him that wanted nothing more than to go back.

Back to the days he remembered.

Precious moments he'd remember as he slowly drifted away in the wind.

Football games with the children.

Training them.

Evening meals.

Tucking them in.

Calling them HIS children.

He stood, knowing he was doing whatever he would, for them.

His children.

~Yumie and Heinkel~

She'd come back.

Heinkel had done what she needed, getting rid of her rage and anger on the one person she needed.

But know she had come back to say a proper goodbye to her friend.

Alone.

She collapsed next to her friends lifeless, severed body, but she didn't care.

Avoiding her now cold, lifeless eyes, that where once so bright with fire and determination, she gently wrapped her arms around Yumie's torso and lifted it gently towards her, gasping at the light weight of her friend.

"Yumie." Heinkel sniffled, hugging her friends body close to hers. Heinkel buried her face into her dear friends hair and wept, her pain ten times worse than when she had been shot.

"YUMIE! YUMIKO!" Her voice rung out as she wept and cried and her warm tears, dropped slowly onto Yumie's cold face.

No one could see them.

And if they could, no one dared to disturb a goodbye.

~Pip and Seras~

"Ve done it girl. Ve done it." Pips voice said, comforting and echoing in Seras' mind.

"Yo...You're going to leave me. You...you're going to go and leave me, just like everyone else." Seras had collapsed on her knees and was now crying into the pavement.

"No, oh no Girl, I shan't." She clearly heard Pip whisper soothing words to her.

"You will. You will. Oh Pip, how could I?" She buried her face in her hands, but no tears came out. She just couldn't cry anymore.

"How could you what? You done magnificently. My girl. My girl, Seras Victoria," Pip, still half manifested, wrapped an arm around Seras Victoria and held her as close as he could, "don't vorry, I won't leave. I'm here." He whispered soothing words of love and nonsense into her hair, words that she didn't fall for, but still gave her great comfort.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't. I'm now part of you. Forever." And he held her as much as he could.

In the midst of battle, in the midst of everything, they found each other.

The rain came down hard, washing away whatever was left burning of the once great city of London. Everyone and everything was dead and burnt.

A few stragglers had managed to take refuge, some even burying themselves deep in the basements of their houses and flats, others in the dark underground tunnels.

Among those that weren't hiding, the ones that were fighting; the Hellsing organization, The Iscariots and the Letzes Battoulion millennium.

We win.

They lose.

The end.

But what we don't see, is the fight still going on in the others.

The lives that had been lost.

The sacrifices made.

The bonds, forever bound.

Is it a kind of dream,

Floating out on the tide,

Following the river of death downstream?

Oh, is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon,

A strange glow in the sky,

And nobody seems to know where you go,

And what does it mean?

Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes,

Burning like fire.

Bright eyes,

How can you close and fail

How can the light that burned so brightly

Suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,

Reaching into the night,

Wandering over the hills unseen,

Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,

A cold sound in the air,

And nobody ever knows when you go,

And where do you start,

Oh, into the dark.

Bright eyes,

burning like fire.

Bright eyes,

how can you close and fail

How can the light that burned so brightly

Suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes.

Bright eyes,

burning like fire.

Bright eyes,

how can you close and fail

How can the light that burned so brightly

Suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes.


End file.
